His Biggest Fan
by wintergreen64
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is considered a living legend, and is adored by many in the world. He may have tons of fans worldwide, but he knows who his biggest fan will always be, his younger sister, Annika Nikiforov. Both are ice skaters, but are very different from one another and may clash at times, but through relationships and arguments, they're each other's biggest fan.
1. Chapter 1

Victor's sister

 _"Victor!" Victor steps off the ice to be greeted by a little girl in pigtails, who tackles him._

 _"Ani, you've gotten so big," he smiles at her, returning the gesture, "did you like it?"_

 _She nods, looking at him with wide blue eyes, "you're so amazing!" She squeals, "and you're my brother."_

 _Victor laughs, picking the little girl up, "Ani, I heard you've taken up skating."_

 _She nods again, "mommy said I'm really good. It's really fun," she wraps her arms around his neck, "Victor, I want to be just like you!"_

 _Victor smiles at her, "Ani, I'm pretty sure you'll always be my number one fan."_

 _"I am your number one fan!" She pouts, "because I'm your little sister that's always been there." Ani then gives him a wide smile, "I always be your number one fan."_

 _"And I'll always be yours."_

Ayoung girl laces up her skates while smiling to herself, "number one fan huh?"

"Ani did you say something?" Victor asks, walking over, "you mumble a lot."

"Nothing victor," she replies.

"Anika! Get your butt on the ice!" Yakov screams from the rink, "you have to practice!"

"I'm coming!" She yells back, "see you later Victor," she walks past him, her hair flowing behind her.

"Oi victor?" He turns to see Yuri standing behind him, nodding towards Ani, "who's that?"

"Anika," he replies.

"She looks a lot like you," he comments. "She also seems to be following you."

"She isn't," Victor chuckles. "Ani is and always will be a trailblazer." He watches her skate, "I've been with her since the beginning. The way she skates is different from me."

"Mm," Yuri replies. "Which division is she in this year?"

"Senior," he answers. "It's her second year." Victor watches, Ani entranced. He can see the determination in her eyes while she skates with grace.

She ends with a spin and her hand outstretched towards the sky, her cheeks flushed, panting. "Anika are you okay?" Yakov asks, "you don't get tired this easily. Get some water."

Ani skates towards the railing, and Victor hands her the water, "Ani let me feel your forehead." He places his hand on her forehead, "you're burning up!"

She grips the railing tightly, looking pale, "Victor, I don't feel good. My head hurts."

"Yakov, Ani has a fever," Victor calls out, holding Ani. "I'm going to take her home."

"Mm, Ani get better," Yakov replies. "Yuri you're up."

Ani sits on the bench, "did you like it?"

Victor kneels down to take off her skates, "your routine? Of course, I did."

He frowns slightly, "is something wrong?" She asks, not used to seeing him down.

"It's nothing," Victor replies. "It's just that you can still surprise me with the way you skate."

"And you can't," Ani concludes. "I know you're a five time champion, so surprising your audience is difficult."

Victor stands up and extends her hand to her, "I know, now come one let's go home."

Ani takes it smiling, "sure." She stands up, "too bad I wound up only practicing half the time today."

Victor leans down kissing the top of her head, "my little sister's health means more."

The walks out of the rink, "Victor, Ms. Powell said I'm on route to graduation," Ani says. "I got my acceptance letter yesterday from Princeton."

"That's amazing!" Victor exclaims, "but what about your skating?"

"There's a really amazing coach over there," Ani explains. "She's not too far from the campus."

"So does this mean I can't see my darling little sister every day?" He asks, giving her puppy eyes.

"But I have a full scholarship," Ani tells him. "I can't pass this opportunity up."

"You're graduating after the Grand Prix, correct?" She nods, "i'll make sure to attend your graduation."

"I need to score high on my finals if I want to keep my scholarship," Ani says.

"Don't you need to leave periodically for the tournaments?" Victor asks.

"I'm competing in France and China," Ani says. "I already talked to my teachers."

"You only have to miss a couple of days," Victor concludes. He opens the door to the apartment, "don't you ever get stressed? You have so much on your plate."

"During senior year, you only have to take 5 classes," she replies. "They're pretty easy to be honest."

"Aw, my little overachiever," Victor smiles, hugging her and rubbing up against her with affection.

"I'm going to go sleep," Ani yawns, heading to her room. "School's so tiring."

"Sleep well," he calls out to her, before hearing the sound of her door closing. Victor smiles to himself, "she's going places," he whispers to himself. Then he falls back onto the sofa, looking up at the ceiling, _"but what about me?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Anika Nikoforov." Ani walks up to the podium, accepting her diploma, while Victor and Yuri watch from the audience._

 _"Let's go Ani!" The cheer, clapping, causing a blush to creep into her cheeks._

 _"Thank you," she mouths, before walking off the stage, and taking a seat._

 _After all the names are announced, Ani jumps from her seat and runs towards Victor, giving him a hug, "Ani good job," he smiles, hugging her back._

 _"Thank you," she replies. Then she turns to Yuri, "aw Yuri! You came?"_

 _"Well you help me with schoolwork," he shrugs, "I might as well support you."_

 _"Aww, admit it," Ani smiles, "you love me," she gives him a hug._

 _"Shut up hag," he growls._

 _"Oi I'm 18," she tells him. "Just three years older than you."_

 _"Yuri, can you take our picture?" Victor hands him the phone before draping his arm over Ani's shoulders smiling._

 _"Smile," Ani holds up her diploma smiling, as the camera light flashes._

Anika's phone starts ringing, and she picks up while working on her homework in her dorm room, "hey Ani," victor's voice greets her from the other line.

"Victor _,"_ she smiles, "what's up?"

"Did you see the video?"

"Of Katsuki Yuri skating to your routine? Yeah," she replies. "He did it perfectly." She falls back on the bed, letting her hair fan out, "what did you think?"

"Same as you," Victor replies. "I'm thinking of going over to Japan and coaching him this coming year."

"Really? Are you retiring?"

"I don't know," he sighs. "You told me to do something unlike me to surprise people."

"I meant with skating," she sighs. "But honestly? Go with your heart Victor."

"How so?"

"You've been neglecting life for the longest time," Ani explains. "Your heart is in skating, but you rarely do anything outside of it. Me? I'm studying, I have friends, I dance."

"That makes sense," Victor says. "I also think you meant life and love?"

"Nope, if you were neglecting love, would you have taken care of me after our parents died?" Ani asks, "stopped practicing whenever I got sick to take care of me?"

"I promised them I would take care of you," Victor says, "just moments before they died."

"Have you stuck to that promise?"

"Yes," he smiles. "Now tell me, how's Princeton?"

"The campus is just beautiful," she says. "The classes are fine, but I'll have to miss a week if I qualify for the Grand Prix."

"When will your finals be?"

"Like a couple weeks after," Ani says. "It's still early."

"Have you decided on a theme for this year?" Victor asks, "yours last year was beauty."

"Strength," she says. "Without your own sources of strength, you're nothing."

"That's very wise," Victor chuckles. "Maybe I should take it. You've been my only source of strength for while. Maybe I should find another."

"Probably," Ani sighs, "honestly, I'm not sure. Lila is great and all, but I miss skating with you."

"Ani, pursue your dreams," Victor says. "That's all I want for you."

"Did you ever happen to think, that I wanted the same for you?" She asks, "I love seeing you skate, but I also love seeing you happy. That's what fans should want."

"You really are my number one fan," Victor chuckles. "Loyalty hasn't shifted to your boy toy?"

"Excuse me? I don't know what we are," Ani says. "Otabek and I never went out."

"He doesn't text or call?"

"He messages me," she tells Victor. "But I don't know. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Good, because I want to be the only man in your life," he says to her. "He's cute though."

"Victor!" Ani sighs, "that's true. He's really cute."

"Who knows, you'll probably see each other soon," Victor says. "The season's coming up."

"Aww, I hope so," she smiles to herself. "Victor I should probably go finish my homework."

"Okay bye Ani," he hangs up with a click.

Her phone rings again and she glances at the caller ID, "hey Obatek," she picks up the phone.

"Hey Ani," he replies. "I hear you're at Princeton now."

"Yep," Ani says. "It's pretty cool here."

"So, any chance you have a break coming up soon?"

"Otabek Altin, are you trying to ask me out?" She asks in a teasing voice.

On the other end, red appears on the latter's cheeks, "maybe?" He mumbles.

"I have thanksgiving break in a couple of weeks, but I was planning to go visit Victor," she says. "Maybe in the Grand Prix?"

"Sure," he sighs. "Are you busy now? We can probably just FaceTime."

"Fine and next time I see you in the flesh, we can have a proper date," Ani laughs.

"Sounds good," he says.

He opens FaceTime, and his face appears on Ani's screen, "aw you look handsome as ever," she smiles.

"Thanks," he gives a slight smile. "You look nice."

Suddenly the door to her room slams open, causing Ani to yelp as she falls off the bed in surprise, "Ani!"

The phone lands next her, and Ani looks up to see her roommate standing in the doorway, "hey Micah," she sighs.

"Ani I have a huge dilemma!" She says, dramatically pressing the end call button on Ani's phone.

"Dude! I was talking to someone!" Ani yells at her.

"Sorry, but I really need to talk to you!" Micah sighs. She begins to talk about some guy in her class, she really liked, and how he offered to tutor her.

Ani decides to finish her homework, while listening to her lovesick roommate.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Ani are you on break anytime soon?" Victor had called Ani, after Yuri had challenged Yuuri to an ice competition._

 _"Yeah, I have next week off," Ani says to Victor. "I was planning to visit you."_

 _"Okay! Yuri and Yuri are having a ice competition," he says. "Come to Japan and do an exhibition skate."_

 _"Sure I'll buy a ticket for Friday night," Ani says. "I'll fly back at the end of the week."_

"Ani!" She turns her head to see Victor standing there, waving along with makkachin.

Ani runs to him, arms outstretched, and gives him a tight hug, "Victor!"

"Oi! Don't I get any love?" Yuri asks.

"Yuri!" Ani hugs him, "so how are you guys?"

"Good, did you only being your backpack?" Victor asks

"Mm," she nods. "I'm only staying the week. So I packed light."

"Come on," he says. "You must be tired."

"I'll see you guys later," Yuri waves, "I'm going to go practice."

"Bye," they chime in unison. The two begin to walk out of the airport, and start walking towards yuri's house, "Ani you're going to love the bath house," Victor rambles. "You'll also love Yuri. He's a pretty great pork cutlet bowl."

"Pork cutlet bowl?"

"Well that's his favorite dish," Victor chuckles. "Also I wouldn't let the little piggy skate until he dropped weight."

"So when is this competition?" Ani asks.

"Tuesday," he smiles. "So which song are you skating to? And how's your new coach?"

"Lila got frustrated with another skater and quit," she sweat drops, "her brother Eric took over."

"Eric? What's he like?" Victor asks, "ever skate competitively like your older brother?" He asks dramatically.

"Sorta," she says. "He retired when broke his ankle, but he's a Grand Prix winner."

"Sounds interesting," Victor smiles, "we're here." He opens the door, "Yuri!"

Yuri comes running out, "Victor! I'm sorry, but it turns out that Yurio took the last room."

"Don't worry about it," Victor says. "She'll just sleep in my room. Ani this is Yuri."

"Hello, I'm Ani," she smiles at him. "I'm victor's little sister, and self proclaimed biggest fan."

"Oh, well Victor talks about you a lot," Yuri smiles. "Let me go grab you a cot."

"Maybe later," she yawns.

"Ani go get some sleep," Victor says, nudging her towards his room, "we'll talk later."

"Bye," she waves, before closing the door.

"Victor is something on your mind?" Yuri asks, noticing Victor frowning slightly.

"It's just that I'm her only family," Victor says. "I've been looking after her for a while."

"So you worry," he concludes. "It's natural."

"She typically doesn't wear skirts during her competitions," Victor chuckles. "When she was learning how to skateboard, Ani wiped out so much that her legs are cover with scars and bruises. I was there to clean them all up."

"Oh wow," Yuri says, "she's determined. Any chance some of those bruises are from skating?"

"Probably," he shrugs. "Now come on my little pork cutlet bowl," Victor smiles, "let's go practice."

\- time skip-

"Come on Yuri," Victor says, ushering him back into the house, "let's eat."

"Okay, okay," he says. "I'll go get the food."

"I'm going to check on Ani," Victor says to Yurio. "Be back in a few minutes." He opens the door, and sees Ani fast asleep in his bed, her hair fanning out behind her. Victor sits on the bed next to her, and pushes back the hair from her face, smiling at her peaceful face before her eyes flutter open.

"Victor?" She sits up rubbing her eyes, "that was a very well needed nap," she sighs. Her stomach growls, "I'm hungry."

"Come on, we're about to eat dinner," Victor says. Ani follows him out, wearing sweatpants and a v-neck.

"That is nice," she responds before sitting down. "Wow, this looks really good!"

"It's the pork cutlet bowl," Yuri explains. "It's our specialty, and my personal favorite."

"Is that why Yurio calls you pork cutlet bowl?" Ani asks.

"Yes, I suppose," he sweat drops. "So Ani, what are you going to do for your exhibition skate?"

"I'm not sure to be completely honest," she sighs. "I really liked my history makers piece from a while back."

"Oh I remember that," Yurio says. "You set a new record for the woman's skate."

"I remember when you'd pair skate with me just for kicks," Victor laughs. "You were always so easy to pick up."

"Pair skate with Yurio," she says. "He's called the Russian Fairy for a reason."

"Haaaa!"

"It's true," Ani says. She begins to eat, "vkusno!" She exclaims, "Victor was right!"

"I'm always right," he smiles.

"Nu uh," she replies. "You told me when I was little that I had to eat my vegetables or I wouldn't land any jumps."

"You broke your wrist the next day!"

"But I landed my jumps before it happened," she protests. "So you weren't right."

"Technically, I was lying," he said. "Mother got very mad at you."

"I fell off my skateboard," Ani grumbles. "She gave me a lecture about you being perfect."

"So Ani, what's it like being the youngest sibling of a living legend?" Yuri asks.

"People expect more out of you," she replies. "I know I don't have the sex appeal of my brother," Victor suddenly does a spit take with his water, "you know it's true."

"But I don't want to hear you admit it," he responds. "It's really awkward."

"My vitya!" Ani says in a mocking tone, while fluttering her eyelashes, "he's so handsome."

Victor starts coughing while glaring at her, "Ani I swear, if you bring her up again."

"You dumped her because she was an awful person," Ani responds, taking a bite of food, "that's all."

The two yuris sweatdrop, "Oi Victor?" Victor looks at Yurio, "are you talking about the doe eyed girl who was always hanging around the rink."

"That sounds about right," Ani says. "She would always get crazy jealous when I hugged Victor, or he blew her off to hang out with his adorable little sister." She flutters her eyelashes, "oh Victor!" Her voice goes up an octave, "I'm absolutely your number one fan!"

"Ani shut up!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ani, show me what you're going to do during the Hot Springs on Ice," Victor says, skating over to her.

"It's the history makers routine," Ani says. "You know the song," she skates to the center of the rink, and gets into her starting position. The music begins to play and she starts to skate.

"Oi Victor, are you going to help us with the last minute refinement?" Yurio asks.

Victor puts a finger to his lips, and points at Ani who had just landed a quadruple salchow, and was in a camel spin. She goes for victor's signature move, a quadruple flip, and it's preceded by a triple toe loop and lutz.

"Her last jump is coming up," Victor whispers. "She's always been the most determined to land this one." Ani goes from a spread eagle into a triple axel, and lands it. She then finishes it with a flying sit spin, and with a hand on her heart, she extends the other hand towards the three.

They all clap enthusiastically, "wow Ani," Yurio says. "You're a gutsy skater."

"You're amazing," Yuri says. "Flawless."

"Wow! That was so amazing!" Yuko squeals as her daughters video and take photos.

Victor claps with a smile on his face, "Ani you've most certainly grown in the past couple of months."

"Thank you," she smiles.

Victor skates out to her, "yuko chan, any chance your daughters can post an exhibition video of us skating for the Hot Springs on ice?"

"We're on it!" The trip exclaims, "the skating otaku will love it!"

"Victor," she looks uncomfortable, "I don't really like pair skating. You know this right?"

"Just follow my lead," he smiles at her. "Okay?" The music starts, and he takes her hand. They do a synchronized quad salchow, but Ani falls hard with a yelp, "Ani! Are you okay?"

"Victor I fell," she says, getting up, "that's normal."

"Roll up you sleeves."

"What? Why?" She asks confused.

"I want to see your arms," he says, crossing his, "you fall and bruise easily."

"Fine," she rolls up the sleeves of her jacket, revealing a large bruise near her elbow.

"You tried to do the quadruple axel again," he notes. "That's a pretty hard jump to land."

"No one's ever landed it," she says. "I want to be the first."

"Ani why do you always push yourself?" He asks, "you don't have to juggle everything you do."

"Because I'm not you Victor!" She yells at him, "I'm not a living legend, I can do everything you can, but I'm still seen as just your little sister! I never wanted to be seen as that," she sighs. "Everyone would always come up to me at school to talk about you! Mom got me into skating because she wanted another you! That's why I push myself. Because I'm not you Victor!"

Her voice cracks as tears stream down her face, "I'm Ani," her voice quiets down, "your little sister and number one fan. I'm those things, but not just them."

Victor's eyes are wide as he sees Ani break down in front of him, realizing all of the signs he missed when they were younger. He steps forward, and pulls her into a hug, "Ani I know this," he replies, resting his head on top of hers as she cries into his chest. "You were never me. You were always your own person."

"13," she responds, closing her eyes. "That was the first time."

"I know."

 _"Anika why can't you be more like Victor?"_

 _"Well, Mom I'm sorry I can't be a living legend," she responds, rolling her eyes, "I'm actually trying to focus on my education."_

 _"He's coming home today," she says. "He told me that he wanted to see your new free skate program."_

 _"Well tell your precious Vitya that he's going to have to wait," Ani responds, "I have a big chem test tomorrow."_

 _"So you're skipping practice again?" She sighs._

 _"I switched to morning sessions," Ani explains. "Dance practice at night 3 times a week."_

 _"You used dance everyday," she says. "Vitya practices much more than you."_

 _Ani slams her hands down on the table, "well your precious Vitya isn't in school like me!"_

 _"Anika! Don't raise your voice at your mother!" She scolds._

 _Ani scoffs, "I'm going out." She grabs her bag, and walks out the door._

 _"Anika! Don't walk away from me!"_

 _"Mom, why are you screaming at Ani?"_

 _She turns around to see Victor standing in the doorway, "nothing. Just an argument," she responds. "I still don't understand why you call by the name."_

 _"It's cute," he smiles. "In complete honesty, I absolutely adore Ani. I prefer her over my ex."_

 _"I don't know what's been up with your sister lately," she sighs. "I know she loves skating, but she isn't focused enough."_

 _"Is it possibly because she's studying?" Victor asks, "that's probably my doing."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I encourage Ani to follow her heart," he says. "I also encourage her to do well in school because I know there might be a slight chance in which she doesn't go professional with skating like Yuri has already done."_

 _"You're a good older brother," she says._

 _Suddenly she starts to violently cough, "mom!" Victor runs to her side, "get some rest I'll find her."_

 _He walks out, and seems to have a place in mind, "oh look it's Anika!" Victor hears a mocking tone, and sees 2 boys and girl surrounding her, "sister of the living legend."_

 _"What do you want?" She asks, bored, "I have stuff to do."_

 _"Ah yes the neighborhood nerd," the girl sneers, tossing Ani's hair, "I don't understand why you can't fix yourself up a little. I mean you barely look like Victor, and he's hot."_

 _"Hmm, I maybe the neighborhood nerd, but at least I don't have to sleep with my teachers to pass," she retorts._

 _Suddenly the girl slaps her, knocking Ani's glasses off her face, "you should really shut up sometimes." She lunges at Ani, and is soon knocked back by a kick to the gut._

 _"Huh," Ani says, looking at the girl hunched over, "I suggest you take your own advice."_

 _The other two charge at her, but Ani ducks under one punch, takes his arm and throws him into the other. She then goes to pick up her glasses and her bag, then walks off._

 _Victor quietly follows her, and she heads to the library. She heads to the top, and onto the roof, "what is she doing?" Victor asks himself._

 _Ani takes off her backpack and puts it down. She climbs onto the ledge, and looks down, "one step and it will all be over. Just one step. The taunts, the scoldings, everything." A tear drops down her face and she chuckles, "sorry Victor. You were just starting to regain my love."_

 _Her foot is over the ledge, and Victor jumps out from his hiding spot, "Ani stop!"_

 _"Victor?" Both feet are back safely on the ledge, "what are you doing here?!"_

 _"Ani please don't jump," Victor says, walking towards her, "you have so much to live for."_

 _"Like what?! Do you know how hard it is to be your little sister? The pressure, the stress! I want it to end," she screams. "Being constantly compared to you, by my peers, and even my own mother!"_

 _"Who cares?!" He yells back, "you told me you'd always be my number one fan! Well guess what? I'm yours Ani! I don't care if you follow me, I just want to you to be happy, and with me!"_

 _"You're my number one fan? Despite everything?"_

 _"Yes," he sighs. "Please, I want you to be my little sister forever."_

 _Tears streams down her face, and she jumps off the ledge and into his arms, "I'm so sorry!" She sobs, "I'm so sorry!"_

 _"Shh," he smiles, reassuringly, and pats her back, "it's okay. I'm here for you and always will be."_

"Mother died the next week didn't she?" Ani asks.

"Then I got full custody over Auntie," Victor explains. "Ani I can't go through another scare like that. Please," he says, looking at her in the eyes, "promise me you'll be strong."

"I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome to Hot Springs on Ice!" The crowd cheers, as the rink is packed with people, "before we get to the main event, we have an exhibition skate by Anika Nikiforov!"

Everyone cheers, as Ani tugs on her white gloves nervously, "Ani you're going to do great," Victor says.

"I'm still confused as to why you don't always wear skating dresses," Lutz says. "You're the only female skater who doesn't."

"You can't be as original with them," Ani smiles at her. "can you ring up Otabek on my phone?"

"I'll do it!" Loop says, excitedly taking her phone.

"I still love your outfit!" Axel says, taking Ani's glasses. Ani's wearing black pants with a light blue button up and black vest. Her hair is in a bun and a black fedora along with the gloves finish the look.

"Ani! Davai!" Otabek says from the phone.

Ani smiles, before entering the rink and skating to the center, "Ani will be skating to History Makers."

The music begins to play and she skates, landing all her jumps, and triple salchow, toe loop and triple axel combination. She finishes off with a step sequence in which she throws off hat to the audience. Ani ends with her spin, and her hand extended to the sky.

She is met with thundering applause, and Ani smiles, waving to everyone, "I think more people are going to like her performance more than ours," Yuri sweat drops.

"Yeah no kidding pig," Yurio responds.

"Oh shut up you two," Ani smiles at them. "I'm not the one competing to be with Victor."

"Ani!" Otabek beams from the phone, "that was," Victor presses the end call button before he can finish his sentence.

"Victor!"

"I should be the only man in your life right now," he huffs. "Good execution by the way."

"Thanks," her voice drips with sarcasm, "you were the one encouraging me!"

"Like I thought something was actually going to happen!" He yells back, "Yurio get out there!"

"Jesus Victor," Ani glares at him. "Why do you have to be so overprotective?"

"Because, you're the only family I have left," Victor says to her. "I can't lose my little sister."

"Have you ever thought that I feel the same way?" She asks, before leaving, "Yurio, Yuri, davai."

"Ani," Victor sighs, looking at her retreating back. "Why does being an older brother have to be so hard?"

 _"Ani, what happened to your face?" Ani walks through the door with a cut on her cheek._

 _"Nothing," she mumbles._

 _"Is it that Erin boy you've been seeing?" He asks, "I don't like him at all!"_

 _"I broke up with him last week," Ani responds flopping onto the sofa. "I tripped, and rolled down the hill."_

 _"You're lying to me," Victor says. "I can tell. Annika rose Nikiforov, what are you not telling me?"_

 _"I hate it when you call me by my full name," she grumbles."It's so long."_

 _"Well I'm mad," he growls. "I don't like it when people lie to me. Especially you."_

 _"Chill out," she says. "Aren't you supposed to be at practice? Yakov's going to yell at you."_

 _Victor slams his hand on the counter, causing Ani to jump slightly, "don't change the subject!"_

 _"What do you want me to say?" She asks, "I broke up with Erin last week, after I saw him kissing another girl! I'm sorry that I fell for his flattery!"_

 _"I don't care about that," he sighs, sitting on the sofa next to her, "I want you to talk to me."_

 _"Victor, I never talked to mom," Ani admits. "Dad was the only one. You weren't home often enough to realize how hard it is to live up to the expectations of a proud mother."_

 _A loud slap across the face from Victor, causing her to yelp, "how long are you going to keep playing that card?!" He yells at her, "they're dead! Both of them!" Victor grasps his hair, "mother regrets always holding you up to the same standards as me. She told me, and wanted me to help you flourish."_

 _"She did?" Ani's eyes are wide in disbelief._

 _"Yes," he chuckles. "Ani, you're not like me in so many ways. You're a trailblazer, and believe me, you can go farther in life than I can ever hope to."_

 _"You really mean that?"_

 _Victor nods, and extends his hand out to her cheek, "sorry about slapping you," he says._

 _"No worries," she replies. Suddenly a louder smack fills the air, along with Victor's yelp, "now we're even."_

"Victor?" Yurio pulls on his sleeve, "are you okay?"

Victor looks at the blonde skater, "what is it Yurio?"

"Don't call me that!" He glares, "I'm about to start, and you better be watching."

"Wow the fairy has quite a mouth on him." They all turn to see Ani walking in. She changed out of her costume into jeans, a Princeton sweatshirt, and black sneakers.

"Shut up hag!" He yells back, before skating to the center of the rink, "you better watch Victor!"

"Okay!"

"You too Hag!" Yurio yells, pointing at Ani.

"Will do," she waves.

"If you don't mind me asking," Yuri says, pushing up his glasses, "how old are you Ani?"

"18," she responds, "the fairy's known me for while, so I don't really mind what he calls me."

"Who cares how old you are?" Victor says, slinging an arm over Ani's shoulders, "you're still my baby sister."

Ani slaps him, causing him to yelp and fall over, "now we're even," she responds simply.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Yes!" Ani lets out a shriek of excitement, as she finally nails the quadruple flip, "I got it!"_

 _"Good job," Eric claps, "and just in time for Skate America."_

 _"It's being held here, right?" She asks._

 _"Yep, since Princeton is small, people won't be able to swarm as much," Eric says._

 _"Sounds good," she replies. "Can I really make it to the final?"_

 _"I believe you can," he smiles at her. "Just rest up really well for tomorrow."_

"When I said rest up, I didn't mean you could fall asleep on me," Eric fumes. Ani was currently curled up on the bench, resting her head on his lap.

"Actually this is a pretty normal occurrence," Otabek sweat drops. "I saw her sleeping on Victor at the final last year."

"Correction," Victor's currently face timing on the phone, and Micah turns the phone so it's facing her, "she's been sleeping on me since she was like 8."

"That's actually really cute," Micah smiles.

"Well she's my little sister," Victor smiles, in his own world, "and the most adorable person ever."

Micah turns to Otabek, "Otabek, you should go stretch. You're up soon."

"Her free skate's coming up pretty soon," Otabek notes. "Is she anxious or something?"

"What kind of boyfriend are you?" Micah lectures, "you should be able to figure out that your girlfriend likes her sleep. Think about your future, and what if she wants to sleep in? What will you do then?"

His face droops, as he listens to Micah giving him a lecture, "Micah give him a break," Victor says. "Davai Otabek!"

"Davai Beka," Ani mumbles in her sleep, before sneezing.

"How adorable!" Micah and Victor squeal.

-time skip-

"And our final skater tonight, is Annika Nikiforov," the announcer says, as Ani takes to the ice. She's wearing a long sleeved dress with a black top and dark red skirt.

Huge cheers come up from the crowd, "Ani! davai!" Otabek, Micah and Eric all cheer from the sideline.

"she's 18 and currently studying at Princeton under the guidance of Eric Lipsky. Her theme this year is strength. She said she'd like to find and understand hers." The music begins to play, and Ani starts skating, "she's dancing to the Scientist by Coldplay, and her first planned jump is a quadruple Salchow." Ani lands it, "very clean."

 _"Thank you Eric,"_ she smiles. _"You've helped me grow in a way Yakov or Victor never could. You're such an amazing coach, who helped me learn to refine my quads. Thank you for your support through all the falls."_

"What a well executed step routine! Very polished."

 _"I've practiced this routine for so long,"_ Ani thinks to herself as she goes through it, _"this is me. I used to practice it with Ricky. He supported me through everything, especially school. The bullies were awful, but you beat them all up for me. I'm so glad to have found you and be your friend."_

"And she lands the quadruple flip! Slight wobble there though."

 _"I spent the first half of my life being compared to Victor. I was always just his little sister. But he loved my originality, and knew I was my own person. Victor may be a living legend, but he was my older brother first. I will perfect his signature move, but I know I'm not him. He's always encouraged me to take my own path. He's the original source of strength."_

"Quad lutz, toe loop, triple axel! She just nailed a difficult combo in the second half where fatigue is at its highest!"

 _"Yuri's really the one who inspired me to skate,"_ she admits to herself. _"Skating was so frustrating, and then I found out about his dancing background, when I first started. He did it, and never gave up. Even after the loss he suffered last year, and yurio's intimidation, yuri's back and stronger than ever. He's my newest addition."_

"She's nearing the end, and executes a Biellmann spiral! Such good form!"

 **A/N: the Biellmann Spiral is the one where the skate holds their leg behind their head.**

 _"Yuri, my darling fairy. You may be ambitious, but you're such an amazing person. Your ambition always caused me to go further, and you helped me be the skater I am today. I have you to thank for such fun memories during practice."_

She ends with a camel spin, and her arms extends, pointing at Otabek and Micah, _"Beka your determination and your drive is amazing. I love you so much, and you're honestly one of the best things to happen to me. Micah you're the sister I've never had. Thank you for teaching me about Princeton and what to expect. Even though you're hopeless romantic, you're a huge constant in my life."_

Huge cheers come up from the crowd, as they scream her name. Ani smiles and waves to crowd, before skating off the ice. "Ani that was amazing!" Micah squeals, hugging her. Otabek smiles, while clapping, "you moron! Go hug your girlfriend!" She screams pushing him towards Ani.

"Your friend is very interesting," he sweat drops, as he hugs Ani.

"I know," she smiles. "She's a hopeless romantic."

"Ani, come on," Eric nods his head towards the kiss and cry, "we need to get your score."

"The score for Annika just came in, and it's 180.70! Definitely a new high. She comes in second place!"

"Good job," Eric claps, patting her on the back as she clutches the koala plush, "especially with the quad flip."

"Thanks Eric," she smiles.

"Now tell me," he asks, "what should we improve on to get you that gold in the finals?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Ani wake up," Eric gently shakes her awake, "we've landed."

"Eric you're on your own for getting to the hotel," Ani says, "I'll be staying with a friend."

"Be sure to get there in time to warm up," Eric cautions as they leave, "where's your stuff?"

"I never check bags for competitions," she says, with her duffle bag slung over her shoulder, and her backpack, "have fun at the luggage carousel!"

"See you tomorrow," he waves, smiling.

Ani walks outside, and stands, waiting. She starts singing to herself, "Ani bear!"

Ani turns around and is enveloped in a hug, "Ricky!" She squeals, hugging him back, "it's so good to see you!"

"Come on," he says, pulling her away, "it's freezing out here." Five minutes later they're pulling out of airport parking and heading out, "Ani tell me, how's your new boyfriend?"

Ani's sweat drops, "I could ask you the same question," she responds. "He's sweet and all, but really quiet."

"Mm, I've seen pictures of you with him on Instagram," he responds, "he's cute."

"Says the guy dating a world dance champion," Ani smirks. "He's really good looking."

"Lake is quite the cutie," Ricky replies. "Have you been dancing lately? I saw your performance and the step routine looked familiar."

"My coach used to be a dancer after he quit skating," Ani responds. "He's been showing me how to refine the moves."

"Sounds good," Ricky comments, "lake owns a dance studio out here, I can show you after we drop your stuff off."

"Sounds like fun," Ani smiles. "Ricky, what's it like studying at that dance school?"

"Well I haven't danced competitively since you stopped dancing with me," he says. "I want a career as a dancer, but I'm not exactly sure how."

"Mm," she looks down at her hands, "I love dancing, but figure skating is what've I been pouring my heart into. I want to be great."

"Have you been eating?"

"What?" She gives him a look, "Ricky! Why would you say that?"

"You're lucky Victor didn't find out the first time," he responds, "now tell me the truth."

"I have been eating," she rolls her eyes. "And what do you mean first time?"

"I'm your best friend," Ricky sighs, "I could tell when you relapsed, but luckily you overcame it."

"I've been eating plenty," Ani says, "my practices just get more intense around this time."

"You looked thinner, but a good thin," he says. "At least your face still has its soft graceful look."

"Thanks," she mumbles, "I can't believe I ever fell to that stupid thing."

 _"Ani?"_

 _"Ricky go away!" Ani screams at him through tears, her voice muffled by the bathroom door._

 _"This isn't healthy," he responds, "why do you do this?"_

 _Ani comes out, eyes red and puffy and she looks at the mirror, "I want to be pretty."_

 _"What the hell are you talking about?" He asks, confused._

 _"They always tell me I'm not pretty enough to be related to Victor," she says shakily, "I want to be pretty like them."_

 _"Who cares what those girls think?" He laughs, "you're such a beautiful person."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"I've talked to your brother," Ricky chuckles, "he thinks you're his adorable little sister."_

 _"Of course the idiot does," she laughs, shakily._

 _"Ani bear, they're only pretty and it's only on the outside," Ricky says taking her hands, "you're beautiful inside and out."_

 _She smiles, and wraps hugs him, "thank you Ricky," Ani sighs, "you're pretty great yourself."_

 _Suddenly the door swings open, "Rick what are you doing in here? This is the girls room."_

 _"it's not like it's the girl's locker room," another girl says. "So Rick, still don't have a girlfriend huh?"_

 _"No," he smiles, "so how are you guys doing?"_

 _"Good," she bats her eyes at him, "any chance you're free this Friday?"_

 _"Sorry Anya," Ricky wraps his arm around Ani, who's looking down, "we have a dance competition this weekend."_

 _"Again?" She whines, "so when are you free?"_

 _"Well I don't have any free time," he sighs, "between dancing and schoolwork."_

 _Anya's eyes narrow at Ani, "so tell me," her smile plastered on her face, "do you dance often?"_

 _"Pretty often," he replies. "Anya I'm really sorry, but I should get_

 _Ani home."_

 _"Okay, bye," she smiles, fluttering her eyes. Her eyes narrow at their retreating backs, "God I don't know why a god like him hangs out with someone so fugly."_

 _"You know what?!" Ricky turns around, "Ani is my friend!" Ani's eyes widen as he stands up for her, "she is not fat, she is not ugly! She's a beautiful person, and you're just salty that I won't date you! You know the reason I won't date you? Because you are a mean girl!" He huffs and turns around, "Ani bear let's go."_

"That was a good day," Ani laughs, leaning back. "You were always such a good friend."

"I left out the part about my boyfriend," he chuckles. "Their faces when we showed up to homecoming."

"Well they eventually stopped picking on me," she sighs. "I actually got really pissed off and started using a punching bag. It's crazy therapeutic."

"Mm," he nods, "we're here. The stadium is just five minutes away, walking."

"Okay cool," she says, getting out of the car, and grabbing her bags.

Ricky grabs her duffel bag and gives a bow, "allow me milady."

"Oh what a gentleman," she laughs, as she follows him. He lets her into the apartment, "oh, wow. This is nice."

"It's technically lake's, and I just moved in a while back," Ricky says, tossing her bag into a room, "you'll be sleeping here." He hands her a key, "you can use this to get in."

"Thanks for letting me stay with you," Ani says, sitting on the sofa.

He sits next to her, "Ani bear, it's really not a problem," he smiles. "Now let's go to the dance studio."

Five minutes later

"Wow this is a really nice dance studio!" Her jaw drops as she sees the practice area.

"Thanks for the compliment," a tall, lean blonde walks in and smiles at her, "I'm guessing you're "Ani bear.""

She nods, "you're lake if I'm correct."

"Yep and this is my dance studio," he responds. "Rick, I need to upload a new video onto the website. Any chance you and Ani could do a dance routine?"

"I can, Ani?" Ricky turns to her.

"Sure," she shrugs, "I just need to change into something else," Ani grabs her bag, and a couple minutes later walks out in sweats and a t-shirt. She hands Lake her glasses, and pulls her hair up.

"Fancy," lake laughs, setting up the camera. "Any routines in mind?"

"Teenage dream," Ricky says immediately. "It was the last routine we dance together."

"Aww, that was also the last gold metal we won," Ani says, "cue the music."

The music plays, and she and Ricky start dancing. They're both in perfect sync, and the way they move impresses Lake. The last piece is a step routine, and they execute it perfectly. They end with Ricky's hand supporting her, while hers rests on the side of his face, "brava!"

"Ani, you okay?" Ricky asks, as Ani looks flushed, and breaths hard.

"I'm fine," she responds, pushing against his chest and standing up, "well that was fun."

"You're such an amazing dancer," Lake raves. "This will be great publicity."

"Thanks," Ani blushes.

He tilts her chin up, "you know," he looks at her, "Rick was right. You're really adorable."

"Thank you?"

"I mean I'd date you if I was straight," he says. "Unfortunately I'm more attracted to your brother."

"Lake!" Ricky fumes, and pouts, "what about me?"

"I still love you," Lake responds, "I'm allowed to find others attractive." He then takes Ani's face In his hands, "nice eyes, clear skin, cute nose, smooth, yet curly hair, skater's body" he places his thumb on her bottom lip, "your boyfriend is a lucky guy."

"Oh he knows," she responds nonchalantly. "you've seen me dance, now let's see what you got."

"Okay, let's go," Lake responds. He hits the play button on his phone and Down by Jay Sean starts playing, "Ani Nikiforov let's dance."

 **A/N here's the link if you want to listen to it.**

watch?v=2HDcT8cre2c


	8. Chapter 8

"Ani practice the triple salchow!" Eric calls out to her from the railing. He winces as she falls, "you're hesitating," Eric says. "I know you can do it. Go into it, no mercy, no hesitation."

She gets up, "no mercy, no hesitation," she repeat to herself.

Ani then tries again and lands it cleanly, "one more time," he calls out.

"So you're Ani's new coach?" Victor walks over and leans on the railing.

Ani lands the jump cleanly once more, "now do the triple flip, toe loop, triple lutz combo," Eric turns to Victor, "yep."

"She's in really good shape," Victor notes. Ani lands the whole combo, "good job Ani!" Victor applauds.

"There's enough time for one more run through," Eric notes. "From the top." Ani gives a thumbs up and takes her hair out of its ponytail before starting hands at her sides and looking to the side, "good girl," he whispers under his breath as she starts.

She ends with one of her hands outstretched to the sky, while her other remains by her side, "beautiful," Victor says.

"The 8 minute warm up for the ladies single skate has ended, ladies please exit the ice."

Ani skates off the ice, "here," Eric hands her a water bottle. "You're looking good with your free skate, just don't hesitate."

"No hesitation," she says. "Got it." Ani smiles at Victor, "hey bro."

Victor gives her a big hug, "you're so amazing," he bawls. "Why didn't you skate like this last year?"

"I was graduating high school?" Her voice is muffled, "where's Yuri? He did really well."

"Hey Ani," Yuri walks towards them, "good luck."

"I'm not skating yet," she responds, "I'm skating after Georgi's ex."

"Is he still pining after her?" Victor asks.

She shrugs, "ask mila. By the way this is Eric," she pulls Eric by the arm over, "that's Victor and Yuri."

"Nice to meet you," Eric shakes Yuri's hand, the two meeting for the first time.

"Didn't you skate in the finals a while back?" Victor asks, "your eyes look really familiar."

"Yes," he chuckles. "I placed second that year, only to you, the living legend."

"Eric Lipsky," Victor realizes, "you retired after."

"I broke my ankle," he explains, "so I retired a year earlier than I planned. Ani go stretch or something. You look anxious."

"It's not that," she responds. "I'm going over bio questions because I have a test when I come back."

"Well you're up soon, so go stretch now," Eric says. "My older sister used to be her coach, then some skater ran her off the deep end."

"Well she's certainly skating differently," Victor notes, "she used to skate like you Yuri."

Yuri sweatdrops, "you mean nervously?"

"No without confidence," Victor gives a dopey smile, "you did great today."

"Victor!" He turns to see Ricky running towards him, "I can't stay down here for long, but can you give Ani this before she skates?"

He hands him a small pin with a navy blue rose, and Victor smiles, "you two always wore these pins when you danced."

"It's just my way of giving my support," Ricky smiles, before going back up to the stands.

"Who's skating now?" Yuri asks.

"Anya I think," Victor says. "Georgi should honestly just let her go."

"Anya was so rude to me during grade school," Ani responds, stretching out her knee, "she's still an awful person though."

"Up next we have Anika Nikiforov, skating to viva la vida by Coldplay."

"Your turn to shine," Victor says to Anya. "Your friend wanted me to give you this," he hands her the pin.

She takes it and smiles, "that idiot remembered." Ani fastens onto the back vest she's wearing over a white button up with a pleated navy blue skirt.

"Ani bonne chance," Eric smiles before taking her jacket.

"Merci," she smiles before skating out to the center of the ice.

"Ani! Davai!" Ricky and lake cheer from the stands, and she just smiles.

"Davi hag!" Yurio yells.

"Davai rose!" Victor yells, and she turns red before the music starts, "damn, she's gotten better."

"And the first planned jump is a triple toe loop, triple axel combo. We know she can do the quadruple, but sadly ladies can't perform quads in the short program." Ani lands the jump perfectly, "and she lands it. Very clean. Now on to the step routine."

"What's she doing?" Eric asks, looking at it, "it's not what she's been practicing."

"Damn it, she remembers," Ricky chuckles from up in the stands.

"Remember what?" Lake asks.

Ricky covers his face with his hands, "we danced to Viva La Vida a long time ago, and that was her favorite part."

"Wow, such precision! Very intricate and well executed, judges will be taking notes of it."

A small smile makes it way on victor's face, "smart girl," he chuckles. "You still can surprise people."

The song soon comes to an end after she makes the triple axel jump, her apparent signature move, and extends her hand up towards the sky with her other by her side. Ani skates off the ice, holding a koala plush while the crowd cheers for her.

Eric gives her a high five, "good girl," he smiles. "That step routine was different than the one I showed you though."

"Surprise?" She says uncertainly.

"Good job," he smiles. "To the kiss and cry." They start walking, "a koala plush? Again?"

"Koalas are amazing," Ani responds. "And adorable."

"And she receives a score of 112.93! A personal best! She's now in first place."

"Yes!" The two high five each other, "let's go!"

"Yeah Ani!" Ricky and lake cheer her on from the stands, "that's my girl!"

Yurio walks up to her, and gives her a half smile, "good job hag, you did good."

"Thanks fairy," she responds.

"Shut up hag!"

-time skip to the next day-

"Victor you have to go back to Japan!" Yuri protests.

"Yuri I can't just leave you stranded here!" Victor argues, "not to mention Ani as well!"

"What about me?" Ani walks up to him, "Victor what's wrong?"

"Makkachin choked on some buns, and needs to go through surgery," Yuri explains. "He should be there for her."

"Victor go look over the damn dog!"

"I don't want to miss either of your performances," Victor protests. "I need to stay here!" A yelp fills the air, "Ani quit slapping me!"

"Go to the damn dog!" Ani yells at him, "she's going to be with you a lot more often than I am, so go look over it!"

Victor soon gets Yakov to agree to be Yuri's coach, after lots of confusion, "davai to both of you," Victor sighs, hugging both of them.

Ani tightens her grip on him, "I'll see you in Barcelona."

He leans down, and whispers in her ear, "look after Yuri. Please."

She nods, and waves goodbye, "Yuri! You should go warm up!"

"Ani please," Yuri sweat drops, "it's fine. I'll just perform as if Victor was here."

"And I'm the closest you're going to get," she responds. "You'll be up soon."

Later Yuri steps onto the ice, about to start skating, but stops to talk to Ani who's frantically waving at him, "Ani what is it?"

"I wanted to wish you good luck," she smiles. "You don't give yourself enough credit. Don't tell Victor this, but you're the reason I started skating."

"Really?"

"I was a chubby kid, but I started dancing," Ani says. "Still bullied, but I started skating and I was terrible. Then I saw a video of you skating and heard you were a dancer. I thought to myself, this could be me, so I strived to do better." She takes his hand, "you do have fans pork cutlet bowl. Davai."

"Thank you," he smiles back before skating to the center of the rink.

"Ani what did you say to him?" Yakov asks, "he seems relaxed."

"Nothing much," she responds nonchalantly. "Yuri's been coming along nicely."

"He's been more focused lately," he responds. "You've improved so much."

"Thanks," she smiles, looking over at Eric, "it's always good to have someone who believe in you."

" Victor always believed in you," Yakov notes. "Good luck in your upcoming skate."

"Thanks Yakov. For everything."

...

"Ani! Are you seriously going Barcelona for the Grand Prix Final?" Micah asks.

"Yeah," she responds, cautious. "I talked to the professors about it."

"You know I've never been," Micah says. "And I am a couple years your senior."

"You can't be serious," Ani groans.

"Yep I'm coming to Barcelona with you!"

-time skip-

"Wow! Barcelona is so cool!" Micah gasps in awe.

"We're at the airport," Ani sweat drops. "Why are you here again?"

"Your teachers wanted me to make sure you understood the material," she responds. "Let's go the library!"

"We need to check into the hotel," Ani says. "Then we can study and sightsee."

"Oui," Eric sighs. They hail a cab and five minutes later they arrive at the hotel and check in.

"Eric, I'll be at the library!" Ani grabs her skateboard and bag, "have fun you two lovebirds!"

She runs out, and the two look at each other, "how did she figure it out?"

Ani takes the elevator down to the lobby, and starts walking out, but bumps into someone, "sorry."

"Ani!" She looks up and sees JJ smiling at her along with Isabella, "where are you going?"

"Library, college sucks," Ani says exasperated. "I'm debating taking a gap year next year."

"Princeton correct?" Isabella asks.

She nods, "excuse me, but I need to get my work done. See you later!"

"If I see him I'll tell him you say hi!" Isabella yells after her.

"Okay!" Ani starts to skateboard as soon as she gets outside the hotel and breathes in the fresh air. She maneuvers effortlessly and her hair now partially blue and green flows behind her from under her black beanie. Ani comes to a stop in front of a large building, "ah the library," she sighs. She sits down at a table inside, and begins to work on her paper for world history, then math and bio.

After she finishes, Ani shuts her books with a sigh. Her phones starts to buzz as soon as she gets outside, "hello?"

"Ani where are you?!" It was Victor and he sounded mad, "you're by yourself in country that you've never been to!"

"Victor I've been to Barcelona before," Ani sweatdrops. "I was a exchange student once."

"Just come back to the hotel," he sighs. "I want to spend time with you."

"Talk to Yuri," she responds. "I'm going sightseeing. Bye."

"Annika Nikif-!"

Ani hangs up and starts to skateboard through the city smiling as she takes in the sights, "it's Annika!" She turns around to see a bunch of girls running towards her and she stops and smiles.

"Hello," Ani smiles. "Can I help you?"

"We're with our school dance team," they explained. "We saw the video of you dancing on the Travors dance academy website."

"Travors?"

"It's run by Lake Travors, world renowned dancer," one squeals. "Can we get a picture?"

"Sure." They all take a bunch of selfies, "it's been nice meeting you," Ani says. She starts to skateboard away "come to the finals tomorrow!" Her phones starts to ring again, "hello?"

"Hey Ani," Otabek greets her. "Any chance you're free for dinner?"

"Why yes I am," she says. "I'll meet you at the hotel?"

"5 minutes," he responds. "See you soon."

Ani smiles and starts to skateboard to the hotel and sees Otabek standing outside. She reaches him and kicks the board up catching it in her hand, "hey."

He smiles at her, "cool trick. Why skateboard?"

"It looked like fun," she responds nonchalantly. "So where do you want to go to eat?"

"Let's just walk around a little," Otabek suggests, slinging his arm over her shoulders.

"Sounds like a plan," Ani laughs. "Now tell me, did you become friends with the fairy or not?"

"Yeah, after I saved him some of Yuri's Angels," Otabek admits. "He's interesting to talk to."

"You realize Instagram blew up with pictures of you two," she says. "Otayuri is a thing now."

"I only have eyes for you," he responds, kissing her on top of the head.

"Why does Yuri call you a hag?"

"He's a punk," Ani shrugs, as they walk around. "I also call him a fairy, so we're even."

"Do you want to head to the beach after dinner?" He asks.

"Sounds like fun," she responds. "Planning some late night swimming?"

"I may not exactly be the best swimmer," he admits, turning red.

Ani laughs, and pats him on the chest, "don't worry." She gives him a kiss on the cheek, "you're still great." They keep talking, even after dinner, and just sit on the beach, watching the waves, "Beka, do you ever wonder about what'll happen after we stop skating?"

He lies down and resting on his hands behind his head, "not really. Why worry?"

"I mean I like you and all, but being in different countries is such a strain," she sighs.

Otabek points to the North Star, "how about this? Anytime you start to feel sad just look to the North Star.

"Why?" She feels his lips crash against hers, and she wraps her arms around his neck.

He pulls away, and has his hands on the small of her back, "that," Otabek smiles at her.

"Sounds good," she responds. Ani stands up, and pulls him up, "you wanna test the waters?"

He turns slightly red, as they wade in the water, "it's cold."

"Don't be such a baby," Ani pushes him, causing him to fall into the water.

Otabek sits up, spitting out water, "oh you're dead," he smirks, before standing up. She lets out a shriek as he picks her up and drops her into the water, making them both soaking wet.

"You jerk!" Ani tackles him, and they tumble deeper into the ocean, "that was an accident."

"Ani, the water's getting high don't you think?" He asks.

The water's at their waist, "oh the tide's rising," she responds nonchalantly. A wave washes over them, bringing it up to their shoulders, "Are you scared of the water?"

"Well, I sorta almost drowned as a child," Otabek admits, with a red blush on his faced. "I have really gone swimming since then," he mumbles.

"We can always make new memories," she smiles, taking his hands. "Take a deep breath."

She pulls them under, and takes his face in her hands. Ani kisses him under the waves, both of them safe from prying eyes. His eyes widen, but he closes them and pulls her closer. They break to the surface, gasping for air, "well that was wow," he notes.

"You know, you're cuter when you're embarrassed," Ani laughs. "So we're wet in Barcelona in the middle of winter. What's you opinion?"

"It's cold and I want to take a hot shower," Otabek says. "Then tomorrow I want to cheer on my lovely girlfriend in the Grand Prix finals."

"Annika Nikiforov!" She turns to see Victor standing on the sand, clearly pissed off, "you are so dead!"

"Victor, calm down," Yuri sweat drops. "How's the water?"

"Cold," Ani responds. "Why don't you come in?"

"Get out of the water before you catch a cold!" Victor yells, "you have a tournament tomorrow."

"Fine I'm coming," she rolls her eyes, and walks over. Victor drapes his jacket over her, "thanks."

"I'd offer you mine, but you got it soaked," Otabek says to her as she wraps it over both of them. "Thank you."

"Oh no worries," she laughs, "sorry about getting you wet."

"Well this time I didn't almost drown," Otabek chuckles, and he sees the rest of the skaters coming, "are we going to have a party or something?"

"Minako wanted all of us to talk," Yuri sweat drops again. "Said a bonfire might be fun."

"Hag! How'd you manage to get wet?" Yurio yells at her, "it's freezing."

"You're Russian and an ice skater!" Ani yells back, "i know you're still growing, so grow a pair."

She hears Otabek snicker while everyone else bursts out laughing. Yurio turns bright red, and it's just not the crackling fire, behind him, "everyone come sit!" Phichit gestures them over.

Everyone sits in a circle around the fire, "I don't think we even talked like this last year," Chris realizes.

"I'm pretty sure the thing everyone was talking about was the banquet," Ani says. "You and Yuri were pole dancing. Both Yuris had a dance off."

"Hey you eventually joined!" Yurio snaps.

"Cause you were all terrible dancers!"

"Onto the question on everyone's mind," Phichit starts, "how long have you and Otabek been dating?"

"Our first date was over FaceTime," she answers, "like six months ago."

"So when did you guys have an actual date?" JJ asks.

Otabek shrugs, "skate America?"

"No, on my way back from Japan, I had a layover in Kazakhstan," Ani corrects him. "The flight got delayed, so that was when we had our first date."

"Ani when did this happen?" Victor asks darkly.

"On my way back from Japan," she says nonchalantly. "When did you get engaged?"

"Ooh!" Phichit squeals, "let me tell you the story!" He starts rambling on and on while the skaters all laugh and blow off some steam. Otabek drapes his arm around Ani, and she lies her head on his shoulder, "you two be honest," Chris smirks. "You were doing it in the ocean?"

They both turned red,must Victor turns even redder, "Annika Rose Nikiforov!"

"I promise you nothing happened!" Otabek protests, "it was just a kiss."

"And I sorta pulled him underwater," Ani explains. "Trust me nothing happened Victor."

"You're grounded after finals!"

"I'm in college!" She yells back at him, "I'm also 18!"

"Both of you! Grounded!" He screams, "I don't care."

"Haaaaa?"


	9. Chapter 9

"And what a beautiful triple axel, triple lutz combo. She's going into the spin now. What grace."

Ani smiles to herself, _"I'm in top form. Nothing will bring me down."_ She sweatdrops, _"great, now I sound like JJ."_

"And what a beautiful finish by Annika Nikiforov. Her coach and brother should definitely be proud."

She skates off the rink, "Ani good job," Eric smiles. "Ready for the kiss and cry?"

"Lead the way," Ani smiles, walking over with him. She pulls on her jacket after she takes a seat.

"Holy shit," Eric's eyes widen at the score. "Ani put on your glasses."

She complies and her eyes widen at the score, "wait seriously?"

"And she receives a score of 117.56! It surpasses her personal best by 15 points! She is currently in first place."

"Yes!" She shrieks, hugging Eric, "thank you," she whispers into his ear.

"I'm so proud of you," he hugs her back. "You've exceed all of my expectations. I don't care what goes down during the free skate."

"Thank you so much Eric," she whispers. "Thank you for everything."

"I still want you to win gold though," he says, "who knows? Great publicity."

"Sure," Ani laughs. "Let's see."

"Rose!" Ani feels herself being lifted up by Victor, "I'm so proud of you right now!"

"Did I not beat the world record?" She asks.

He shrugs, "not sure, but good job," Victor puts her down, "you would've scored higher with quads though."

"They've got to get rid of the rule," Ani sighs.

She feels two arms drape over her shoulders from behind her, "nice skating." Ani turns her neck and sees Otabek smiling at her, "I really liked it."

"Good job hag," Yurio mumbles. "And if you two start making out, do it in private!"

"Yurio shut up!" Ani and Victor yell at him, both turning red.

Otabek has a small smile on his face, "you're really cute, when you're mad."

"You're lucky I like you," Ani smiles back. Her phone rings, and she looks at the caller ID, "excuse me, I have to take this," she walks somewhere isolated, "hello?"

"Hey Ani," lake greets her from the other end. "Good job with your free skate."

"Hi lake," Ani responds brightly. "Where's Ricky?"

There's a moment of silence on the other end, "Ani, I hate to have to tell you this," he takes a deep breath, "Ricky passed away last night."

Ani's heart drops as she struggles to hold back her tears, "how?"

"He was driving, but the car skidded into the lake," Lake's voice cracks. "Ricky drowned." He sighs, "the funeral's a week from now, please come."

"I will," she says. "Believe me you didn't lose some you loved last night, I also lost a brother."

"Please, don't let this affect how you do in your free skate," Lake begs. "Davai."

Ani hangs up, her tears threatening to spill over, "Ani?" Victor pokes his head in, "are you okay?"

She runs over and hugs him tightly. Ani starts crying into his chest, "he's dead!"

"Who?" Victor grasps her chin in his hand, forcing her to look up at him, "who is it?"

"Ricky," she whispers. "He's gone," she covers her mouth, "I think I'm going to sick."

Ani runs past Sara into the nearby bathroom, "what's wrong with her?" She asks.

"Her best friend just died," Victor responds. "Check on her for me?,

Sara walks into the bathroom and hears Ani throwing up in one of the stalls, "Ani you okay?"

She hears a sniffle from the stall and coughing, "my best friend's gone," Ani responds. "What do you think?"

"Do you want to go up to the hotel room?" She asks, "away from the people?"

"Sounds okay," Ani responds. "I'll take the back exit, I don't want to talk to people."

She pokes her head out of the door and disappears, quietly, "Sara, where did she go?" Victor asks.

"She went to her room," Sara responds. "Wasn't feeling well."

Victor pushes his hair out of his face, "make sure she eats, or doesn't do anything drastic."

Somewhere in Barcelona-

Ani sits on the railing and looks out towards the ocean, feeling an overwhelming sense of calm, "how did it feel?" She asks, "drowning with no escape?"

It feels like he's sitting right next to her, and responding, "like me before I found you."

"You were always so calm though," Ani mumbles. "Friendly and outgoing."

"I was hiding behind a mask," he responds. "Because I was weak. You're one of the strongest people I know."

"I feel so helpless now," she says quietly. "This is my first time in the finals."

"So win the gold for you," Ricky says. "And the both of us. Do your quad axel and win." He turns and smiles at her, "I love you so much Ani bear."

"Thank you Ricky," she smiles to herself. "Thank you for everything."

"That's my girl" he winks at her, before disappearing.

She feels a hand on her shoulder, and sees Otabek standing behind her, "beka!" Her eyes light up as she jumps into his arms, "promise you'll never leave me."

"I promise I'll never leave you," he responds. "Why did you run off like that?"

"My best friend died," she explains. "Remember that video of me and that guy dancing that went viral?"

His face drops, "I got teased because people thought I was jealous."

"You're the only one for me," Ani says in a singsongy tone. "Besides he was gay."

"Really?" Otabek asks, "also did you ever date JJ?"

An awkward laugh escapes her mouth, "well. It was just for month," Ani mumbles. "Before I met you."

He starts laughing, really hard, "and I thought you had better taste in guys," he doubles over trying to catch his breath.

"Shut up!" She pouts, "or I'll break your legs off!"

He takes her hand, "no you won't," Otabek raises an eyebrow. "I won't mention it if you won't. Why did you date him?"

"JJ maybe an arrogant, pompous sadly good skater," she mumbles again, "but he's a good kisser."

Otabek falls over laughing again, "what?" He tries to catch his breath and wipes a tear from his eye, "I wonder how Yuri would react."

"How'd you figure it out?" Ani asks, "don't tell me Victor found out."

"I overheard an interesting conversation between JJ and Chris," he admits. "Chris asked him about how you felt about JJ getting engaged to Isabella."

"Oh I'm fairly happy for him," she responds. "The thing about him is that he talked about himself a lot."

"So why did you start dating?"

"A very sad Fall Out Boy phase," Ani sweat drops. "I'm a rock music fanatic and so was he."

"What a coincidence," he drapes his arm over her shoulders, "I happen to enjoy rock music too."

"Wait seriously?"

"Yep," he responds. "Also any other exes I should know about?"

"Have you bumped in Seung Gil?" She asks, "I'm the reason he's so callous towards girls."

"Why dump him?"

"He doesn't talk much," Ani sighs. "You don't either but I can see emotion on your face. He was also a good kisser," she lets out a long sigh.

"Do you just like guys who are good kissers?" He asks.

She gives him a quick peck on the lips, "well don't flatter yourself Beka. I like guys who don't talk over me."

"Anyone else? If you say Yuri..."

"Why would I date that runt?!" She hits him over the head, "my taste in men isn't that bad. What about you?"

"It's getting crowded around here, wanna go somewhere else?" He asks.

"Sure." she points an accusing finger at him, "don't try to weasel out of my question."

They sit down on the sand, and Otabek has his arm wrapped around her shoulders, "I do have a couple exes."

"Tell me," she demands, "I told you mine."

"Well none of them were figure skaters," he explains. "They also came onto me, so that was fun."

"Anyone interesting?"

"A few actually," Otabek says. "My first one was freshman year, and we went to homecoming. Then she left me for another guy. My second girlfriend was a year older, and was the one I lost my virginity to. The third was senior year and she was really clingy."

Ani turns red, and laughs, "wow Beka got game."

"Well what about you?" He pouts, "are you a virgin?"

"Don't tell Victor, but I am not," she admits. "I kept it a secret."

"Did you lose it to one of the other skaters?"

"No! It was in junior year of high school," Ani tells him. "I don't know, but it just happened."

"So where is he now?" Otabek asks, "mine's a performing arts major."

"Studying to be a lawyer at Harvard," she says. "We're still friends, but anything romantic is gone."

"Wanna make out underwater again?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow.

She laughs, "I'll pass." Ani looks up at the sky, "it's a beautiful day."

"Hey Ani," she turns toward Otabek, "you'll be my date for the GPF banquet right?"

"Yes Beka," she rolls her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be your date. Do you want to go back to the hotel?"

"Sure," he shrugs. "I'm sure that Victor's curious about where you are."

"Hag!" They see Yurio running up the beach, "victor's looking for you!"

Ani lets out a loud groan, "let's go back Beka," she grumbles. They get up and start walking along with a very loud Yurio, while they sneak quick kisses in between their conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Eric teach me the quadruple axel."_

 _Eric starts laughing, then glances at Ani, "oh you're serious?"_

 _"I know you know how to do it," she tells him. "I saw you land it the other day."_

 _"Do you know how hard it is?" Eric asks, "you can't do after a series of jumps or before. It puts too much strain on you."_

 _"Please Eric," she begs. "I've been wanting to do it since I was little. Especially in competition."_

 _"Fine," he sighs. "For starters you need a lot more speed, so you get more momentum." Eric starts from the other side and gains a lot of speed before jumping and landing cleanly._

 _"You're amazing," Ani says with wide eyes. "Teach me your ways."_

 _"Do your triple axel," Eric says, standing to the side. He watches Ani carefully as she lands it. "Now speed up before jumping and mind the distance."_

 _For the next hour she takes several hard falls, "Ani we're done for the day," Eric waves her off the ice._

 _She follows him off, clutching her side, "that jump's so hard."_

 _"And let me look at your bruise," he says grabbing the medical kit. Ani pulls her shirt up slightly, revealing an ugly purple bruise, "that looks bad."_

 _"Thanks," she growls. "What do I do?"_

 _"Well," he applies some ointment to it gently, "I suggest icing it until the swelling and pain go down."_

 _For the practices leading up to the finals, Ani attempted and failed tons. Until, "Ani amazing!" Eric pumps his fists in the air, "you did it!"_

 _"Yes!" She screams happily, "I am invincible!" Then Ani clutches her bruised midsection, "nope still mortal," she groans._

"Up next we Annika Nikforov."

"Well this is it," Eric smiles at Ani. "You sure about your hair?"

She was wearing her hair loose, and it hung down her back, "I'm sure," Ani smiles.

"Remember, no mercy, no hesitation," he says, grasping her hand. "I don't care how well you score, just remember how proud I am of you."

"Thank you," she whispers, before skating out to the center of the rink.

The music starts and Ani starts skating letting her body flow with the music, "this season, she's enthralled us all by showing us just how capable a skater she is. Her first planned jump is a quad toe loop, triple toe loop combo." Ani lands it, "very clean."

 _"So this is what the finals are like?"_ Ani starts thinking to herself, _"I wasn't one of those girls that was skinny and pretty during school. I always envied the girls that Victor brought home, but he always showered me with more hugs and kisses."_ She closes her eyes as she goes into her spin, _"is it the second half already?"_

 _"Ricky."_ Ani starts to pick up speed, _"you always told me to pursue my skating dreams. Too bad you're not here to see me make it a reality."_

"She has a quadruple flip jump planned here."

Ani goes into the jump, feeling herself soar, "no mercy, no hesitation," she whispers.

The crowd cheers loudly, especially Victor, Otabek, Yurio and Yuri, "Annika Nikforov just made history! She's the first person to ever attempt and succeed at a quadruple axel! What a beautiful step sequence following!"

Ani finishes with her spin, hair following her. She ends by pressing both of her hands to her mouth and blows a kiss to the sky. The crowd roars, but Ani blocks it all out, and can only hear the sound of her heartbeat. A crown of navy blue roses land perfectly on her head, "Ani amazing!"

She skates off the rink and then finds herself enveloped in a hug, "Ani amazing," Eric hugs her tightly. "I'm so proud of you. Let's go to the kiss and cry."

Ani sits down alongside Eric and Micah, clutching another plush tightly, "the score is in! Annika Nikiforov has surpassed her personal best with a score of 220.49. her total score is 339.05!"

The trio cheer, "that's my girl!" Eric yells high giving her, "you're in first!"

"Let's go!" Ani lifted off the ground by Victor who comes running over, cheering for her. The rest of the cheering squad tackle her, "hag, you did well," Yurio smiles. "Otabek got you something," he smirks.

Otabek turns slightly red, but hands Ani a box, "it's a necklace I found at the market," he mumbles.

She opens the box and sees the necklace, before smiling in delight, "Beka it's beautiful." It's two charms on a pendant, a red rose and black one on a silver chain. Ani slings her arms over otabek's shoulders, and leans against his chest, "thank you Beka."

Instead of responding, he tilts her head up and kisses her, his other hand in her silver locks, "i love you," he gives a half smile.

Meanwhile in the corner both yuris and Chris are restraining a really pissed off Victor, "that...!"

Yurio clamps his hand over victor's mouth, "she's really going to be a hag at this rate."

"Victor, she didn't beat me up after you kissed me," Yuri reminds him, "or when we got engaged."

"That's different," he responds, "I'm going beat the crap out of that guy!"

"Victor, don't fight young love," Chris says, "or do you want your little sister to hate you." Victor just looks over at Ani smiling at Otabek as they chat ringside, "she looks happy, doesn't she?"

He sighs, "you're right Chris," Victor responds sitting down. "You know I missed pretty much half of her life."

"I didn't come home for 5 years," Yuri said. "And look at my family. They still support me anyway they can."

"When she was younger, Ani was scared of thunder," Victor chuckles. He flashes back to when he was about 17, and she was around 6, "she'd wander into my room, clutching that koala bear she loves so much. Then when I asked if she was scared, Ani would say that Kenny was scared not her."

"She had a stuffed koala named Kenny?" Yurio snickers.

Victor smiles, "she'd crawl into my bed, then fall asleep within seconds." A memory of her sleeping with her head on his chest, and his hand wrapped around her head flashed into his head, "it stopped when I moved to St Petersburg. Before I left, I told her that she was one that had to comfort Kenny through rainstorms."

"Victor, you're still a huge moron." Ani wraps her arms around his waist, "you missed 9 years, but you can have a lot more."

His eyes widen at her comment, and he returns her hug, "I'm so sorry for never being around."

"Well you're here now," she responds. "Ricky was my brother, but so are you."

"I'm glad he was," Victor responds. He holds her closer and tighter, "you've gotten so strong." Victor kisses the tops of her head, "I'm so proud of you, and I love you so much."

"I love you too," Ani smiles cheekily up at him, "you big moron of a brother."

"You're still a tiny runt," he pouts. "Just a lot sassier."

"And the results are in! Would Annika Nikiforov, Sala Crispino and Mila babicheva please report to the podium?"

"Ani you're in first!" Micah shrieks, looking at the scores, "your first gold medal!"

The younger Nikiforov climbs the finals podium for the first time in her life and smiles as she kisses the gold medal. Just like Victor has done for most of her life. Except this time, he's in the audience and Ani's in the spotlight becoming her own legend.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

Years later (BTW, they're speaking Russian)

Ani opens her eyes and smiles fondly at the sight next to her. Her darling husband, Otabek Altin, sleeping with bed head. "Beka," she whispers, shaking him gently, "wake up."

"Don't wanna," he mumbles sleepily. "Five minutes."

The door bangs open, and their two very loud children run in and jump on the bed, "wanna rethink that?" She asks, "hello my darling runts," Ani greets them.

"Mommy, why don't you ever wear nightgowns?" The little girl asks.

"Sweats are more comfortable," Ani responds, "Mina, you're going to fall off if you keep jumping on the bed."

"Daddy said you used to fall a lot," the slightly older boy says. "Mina should be okay."

"Felix, please don't involve me in your argument," Otabek mumbles, sleepily. "I say a lot of things."

"It doesn't matter," Felix points to himself proudly. "I'll take care of her, especially if she gets hurt."

"Have you been talking to your uncle Victor?" Ani asks.

He nods happily, "uncle Victor always tells us the funniest stories about you," the two giggle. Felix also puts his finger to his lip in thought, "also he and uncle Yuri are visiting today."

"Oh jeez," Ani groans, flopping back on the bed.

Mina pulls on Ani's sleeve, "mommy I'm hungry."

"Me too," Felix says. "What about you daddy?"

"I could eat," he yawns, sitting up, "Ani?"

"Without me, you'd all starve," Ani responds. "Let's go," she walks out of the room, "Felix, make the pancake batter then set the table. Mina wash the fruit, then pour the juice. Beka cut the fruit."

"What about you mommy?" Mina asks.

Ani ruffles her daughter's dark hair, a trait she inherited from Otabek, "I will make the pancakes my dear. Now you and Felix get ready for school."

The two run upstairs, "explain to me why we have two energetic children?" Otabek sighs, kissing Ani on the forehead.

"Because you couldn't keep it in your pants on our wedding night dear," she responds. "Then the after the next GPF banquet we attended."

"Is it just me or does Felix look like Victor?" He asks, changing the topic.

"He does," Ani says to him. "But he has your eyes. They're hazel not blue. Mina takes after you though." It was very true, Mina had Otabek's dark hair, hazel eyes and same facial features, but the shape of her face was similar to that of Ani's and was really slender.

"They're still adorable," Otabek takes her hands in his. "So tell me, when's your brother visiting today?"

"I don't know," Ani shrugs. "I think he's probably going to come around dinner time."

"Shall I pick up some wine today?" He asks, drinking his coffee, "why is coffee so amazing?"

"Speak for yourself my dear," she responds, placing the plate of pancakes on the table. "And no alcohol. None of the men in this family can hold down their wine."

"Hey! I don't get out of hand like your brother and his husband," her husband protests.

"But you pass out Beka," Ani says simply, "then throw up everything you ate the night before as soon as you wake up."

He just drinks more coffee as their two children run down the stairs, "pancakes! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Mina shrieks.

She beats Felix to the table who has the same pout on his face as his father, "no fair! You got a head start!"

Ani takes a seat at the table, and drinks some juice, "mommy we're out of mango juice," Mina says.

"I'll pick some up on the way home," Ani responds. "So what are you guys doing at school?"

"We're gonna learn more about the tide pools," Mina tells her, before taking a giant bite of her pancake, "where did daddy go?"

"Boo!" Otabek had snuck up behind Mina and Felix, and scared them, causing them to scream loudly. He starts cracking up, something out of character for him and takes a seat next to Ani, "be careful," he laughs, wiping a tear from his eye.

Ani rolls her eyes, and drinks her juice, "daddy that was mean!" Mina whines.

"Well I wasn't scared," Felix points to himself.

"You buttface!" Ani almost spits out her juice as Mina points an accusing finger at Felix, "you screamed like a little girl!"

"I did not!" Felix argues, "daddy! Tell her I didn't scream."

"Sorry bud," he responds. "I'd be lying." Otabek gets up, "how about we go to school?"

"Okay!" They say in unison, "mommy are you gonna come?"

"I suppose," Ani grabs to lunch bags off the counter and hands them to Felix and Mina, "let's go." They reach the school, and the two get out of the car, "Felix look after Mina," Ani tells him. "You're her older brother."

"I got it," he waves at them and takes Mina's hand, "bye!"

They wave, "Beka we should probably pick up something for dinner tonight," Ani says as they drive off.

"What do you suggest?" He asks, "the rink doesn't open until 10, so we have time."

"Well, we can serve pasta with homemade Alfredo or marinara," she says. "Everyone has conflicting tastes."

"Salad and rolls as well I'm guessing," Otabek adds. "No meat?"

"We always have something meat at their house," Ani groans, "and pretty much everyday. I can make meat sauce though."

"Water and Italian soda," they pull up to the grocery store. "Meat sauce sounds good. Let's go shopping."

-time skip-

Felix and Mina run to the door as soon as the doorbell rings and throw the door open, "uncle Victor!"

Victor picks them both up smiling, "how are you my darlings?"

"Good," Mina giggles. "Mommy laughed when I called Felix a butthead."

"She used to call me a moron," Victor tells her.

"I still do moron," Ani smiles. "Where's Yuri?"

"Yuri is currently trying to get Lucy out of the car," Victor puts Felix and Mina down, "you two want to go say hi?"

They run out the door, and Victor plops down on the sofa, "how are you doing Ani?"

Ani lets out a sigh before sitting down next to him, "good I suppose. You?"

A heart shaped smile is plastered on his face, "great! My little Lucy is starting first grade, and Yuri and I couldn't be prouder!"

"Chill," Ani sweat drops. "Lucy's the same age as Mina and you don't see us going on about her going one grade up."

"Where's Otabek anyways?" Victor asks.

"Finishing dinner prep," Ani responds. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Guava juice with vodka," he throws his head back, "it's been a long week and your brother needs alcohol."

"Yeah, I'm not doing that," Ani tells him. "Besides Beka and Yurio polished off the vodka a while back. Felix was yelling at them to chug because he thought they were drinking sprite."

"When was this?" Otabek asks, taking a seat next to her, "I don't remember."

"You become black out drunk like Yuri," Ani sighs. "It was last month when Yurio visited."

"Is that why I woke up on the sofa?"

"You and the fairy passed out and I made both of you hangover cures," she responds. "How does someone so tiny drink so much vodka?"

"Mommy! Uncle yuri's here!" Mina announces running through the door. She jumps onto otabek's lap, "daddy, what's for dinner?"

"Pasta," he responds. "With Alfredo or marinara."

"Yuri, what took you so long?" Victor asks, as Yuri walks into the living room.

"Lucy wanted to finish her water before leaving the car," Yuri sweat drops, "said it tasted better."

"It does!" A little blonde girl walks in pouting, "daddy doesn't get it."

"Lucy that's dumb," Felix tells her. "Water should taste the same everywhere."

"But it tastes better in the car," Lucy protests. "Besides daddy's water from last time tasted really bad."

Ani stifles a laugh, while Victor turns completely red, "well you can have guava juice this time," Yuri glares at Victor.

"Okay daddy!" She smiles toothily at him, "why are you glaring at daddy?"

"Because he's a giant moron sometimes," Yuri smiles at her.

"Don't belittle me in front of here!" Victor randomly bursts in to tears.

Ani sighs, "this is why I never give you vodka anymore. Cops already think you're half drunk."

"Uncle Yurio told us about your ex boyfriends on the phone yesterday mommy!" Felix says, sitting next to her, "he told me to tell Uncle Victor and Katsudon?"

"That's me?" Yuri sweat drops, "ex boyfriends?"

"Yeah the skater ones," Felix smiles. "JJ Leroy and Seung Gil Lee!"

All the adults start cracking up, "well Victor used to date Chris Giacometti!" Ani points an accusing finger at him.

"Wait seriously?!" Yuri exclaims.

Victor points a finger at Otabek, "he slept with Emil the year before you two met!"

"Beka seriously?! I though it was just the two girls in high school," Ani hits him over the head.

"I'm not the one that got drunk and danced half naked at the banquet three years ago!" Otabek points at Yuri, "besides I saw him making out with Phichit when you two were on a break."

All the adults are yelling at each other, so the children just grab some plates of pasta and go into the tv room.

"Otabek got drunk and had a threesome with Yurio and JJ!" Victor yells.

"That wasn't me," he protests. "That was Seung Gil!"

"Wait didn't Mila and Sara sleep together after the finals 10 years ago?" Ani asks.

"Oh yeah, Yurio and I accidentally walked in on them," Yuri sighs. "Seriously, do you have anything to drink?"

"I stopped keeping alcohol in the house," Ani says. "Beka passes out if he drinks too much."

"Yuri I think your friend Phichit, had a threesome with guang and Leo that year Ani won her first gold," Victor says.

"Why are we talking about sex scandals?" Yuri asks, "shouldn't we be looking after the kids?"

"We should get going," Victor sighs. "Lucy come on!" She comes running, and hugs both Ani and Otabek, while Felix and Mina hug Victor and Yuri.

Ani hugs Victor, "thank you for coming big brother."

"It was fun catching up with you," he smiles. "Just remember."

 _"I'll always be your biggest fan."_

(Insert ending Yuri on Ice card or something!)


End file.
